


Team

by JustTheTwoOfUs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, I'll add tags eventually, M/M, Multi, Slow Build, another high school fan fiction, as slow as i can make it i guess, hey I'm trying here, important to know that this will grow and fall into something you've never seen before, the love club, triggers in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustTheTwoOfUs/pseuds/JustTheTwoOfUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A detention leads to six boys becoming unlikely friends. Eventually, they realize they can be more...and less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> slow build son  
> prepare
> 
> was The Love Club, still on hiatus. :(

Geoff Ramsey didn't ever believe in fate. He'd never imagined that he'd purposely been landed with an uncaring mother and a drunken step-father. He grew up alone, cold and angry, and like his father, he worshiped a beer bottle until he could no longer think. His first tattoos came from a drunken night with his stupid friends when he was sixteen and he was hooked and both arms were donned with ink before he was eighteen.

School was a problem. He went mainly to escape Tod's fist and his mother's apathy but when his ink spread past his elbows, he was forced to wear long sleeves every day regardless of the heat.  High school was never the easiest place to be anyway, and once he did that, people assumed he cut.  He didn’t really know what happened. He knew his friends knew the truth about the tattoos, but for some reason, they dropped him faster than Tod could be sent into a rage, and he lived his junior year of school alone.

At first, Geoff Ramsey was hurt and angry. Hurt mainly because boys like Gus and Burnie knew that  Tod  beat the hell out of him all the time and they also knew about the tattoos, yet they did nothing to defend him.

He'd made it through all of his junior year in stony silence. 

Here he was, senior year of high school, and already he'd gotten a detention.

"Fuckin' dumb ass children." He mumbled as he settled into the desk in the icy classroom. There were only two other students in the room, a boy with glasses that sat in the front row, and a kid sporting a pretty impressive beard already despite being maybe only seventeen years old. He glanced up at the clock and noted that he was five minutes early.

The door slammed open and an au burn headed bespectacled boy stormed in. He dramatically dropped his backpack on the floor and fell into the seat closest to the door, growling as a blonde headed boy followed him in and sat in the seat in front of his. Geoff didn't know if the two knew each other, but if the glances that the red headed kid kept shooting the blonde one said anything, it was definitely the opposite. Right as the clock his 4:30, another tall blonde boy walked in but Geoff knew his name. Ryan Haywood noticed Geoff in the back corner of the room and made his way over. Ryan didn't sit next to him but a row over and a seat up and gave a curt nod to his fellow senior. 

The teacher walked in and  sighed .

"Before I call roll, you guys know you'll have to be here until 6 tonight, so might as well do some homework or something."

"How the hell do I do homework on the first day of school?" Geoff mumbled under his breath. The teacher shot him a look but said nothing about the comment.

"Okay then, if we are ready to start.... Gavin Free?"

The blonde kid cleared his throat.

"Present, Mr. Corpis ." His accent set him out in Geoff's mind. British.

"Very good. Ryan Haywood."

"Here." Ryan responded dully.

"Alright. Michael Jones."

Michael didn't speak, just raised his hand over his head mockingly.

"Hmm.... Ray Narvaez."

"It's actually Ray Narvaez Junior." The dark skinned teenager said from the front row.

"I'm sorry, what?" Mr. Corpis asked. 

"Ray Narvaez Junior...never mind." Ray's head slumped towards the desk, embarassed, and Mr.  Corpis  shook his head and continued on.

"Jack  Pattillo ." 

"I'm right here." The teenager with the beard raised his hand.

"Geoff Ramsey."

"The only one left, sir." Geoff said loudly. The british kid turned and stared at Geoff, who shrugged off his concern. 

"Without the attitude, Ramsey." Mr. Corpis said tartly. "Now, I've got some things to attend to down the hall. I'll be checking up randomly to make sure you six are being quiet and well behaved." The teacher set his list down on the desk and walked out of the classroom.

Being the first day, none of the six had homework, and so they sat in an awkward silence for the first fifteen minutes with nothing but the sound of the second hand ticking away as company. Ryan was the first to speak up.

"What did they get you for Ramsey?" He asked. Ray in the front row jumped as if the sound of someone talking startled him.

"Uh, let's see. Punched a kid for calling me a cutter." Geoff told him, shrugging. "What did you get in for?"

"Just pointed out that the facts Mrs. Dillard was trying to push were wrong." Ryan shrugged himself with a cocky smile. "I was right, and she was mad. Detention."

"Heh, you're always sticking that opinion where it doesn't belong." Geoff chuckled.

"Yeah." Ryan turned back around and they sat in silence for another ten minutes. Ray had slumped forward in his desk with his face tucked into his elbows, Ryan had a book open and was reading, Jack was doodling on a piece of paper...Geoff's eyes darted over to the two love-birds by the door.

"Hey ginger!" He called across the classroom. A set of brown eyes and a set of green ones met his, the brown ones full of fire and the green ones were more worried than anything. 

"What the fuck did you say to me?" 

"Calm your curls, kiddo. Just want to ask you something." Geoff sat up as Michael's face grew red.

"Yeah, and what's that?"

"How'd you get in here?" Geoff had to suppress a laugh as Gavin shrunk down in his chair.

"Oh! You see this foregin fuck over here? He wanted to fucking argue with me over a fucking seat in first period this morning! The teacher saw me shove him to the floor." Michael stewed for a moment more before turning to Gavin. "Now tell him what you did to get in here, fucker."

"Oh! It was wrong, I tell you." Gavin sat up and quickly poured his story out. "So he had gone and shoved me to the floor and I was just so bloody mad I couldn't help it and I might have called him a 'wanking fucktard'. Yes, I do believe that was it." Gavin squealed, much like a bird would, as Michael kicked the bottom of his chair.

"Fuck off." Michael rebuttled bitterly. Geoff laughed with Ryan as the two continued to bicker pointlessly.

"Let's keep it going." Ryan said. "Jack, what did you do?"

Jack looked up from his page and Geoff really got a good look at him. Bruising eye, split lip...this boy had gotten into a fight.

"Let's just say there was a homophobic teacher, and he caught me getting the shit beat out of me." Jack mumbled.

"You're gay?" Ray's first words to the group were quiet and misunderstood.

"Is that a problem?" Jack snapped.

"No, of course not...I...well...no it isn't. No." Ray shook his head and turned back to the front of the room. 

"Well what did you do to get in here?" Jack asked.

"I guess I smoked too soon before class. Teacher claimed she could smell the weed on me but couldn't find a blunt so she can't kick me out." Ray shrugged. "Worst come down ever."

Geoff chuckled. 

"Eh." Ryan smiled at Geoff. The door opened and Mr.  Corpis  walked in.

"There is no talking in here." The teacher sternly reminded them.

"We aren't talking." Gavin quickly defended the group.

"I heard you guys out in the hallway." Mr.  Corpis  told them.

"You probably heard a different group of kids. You know, there are a lot of kids in this school." Ryan pointed out. The teacher rolled his eyes. 

"If I hear any more talking from this room, you six are going to have another detention tomorrow, do you understand?" The teacher was met by silence. "Well?"

"Sir, you told us not to speak anymore." Ray mumbled.

"I don't want another detention." Michael agreed.

"Just not worth it, but we do understand what you're saying. We aren't five." Jack pointed out. Th e teacher groaned and stormed from the room. The six burst into laughter and it took a bit for them to calm down enough to move seats closer to each other.

The six boys talked over the next hour, talked like they hadn’t in a long time. They put enough together to work out that none of them had friends and had formed an unspoken pack that the six would be best friends from now on. They learned about Ray's pot headedness fueled C.O.D. nights.  Gavin's wealthy family that moved from Britain but no longer sat and ate dinner together or spent weekends together. Michael was moved from Jersey and had a temper that didn't fit into the South Texas appeal. Jack was openly gay and that made him a target in the relat ively  religious school. Ryan was a boy with a single father and more than enough time to read about everything he could. Geoff told them about his shitty situation with barely enough food and no love and everything bad.

At 6 that evening, all six boys climbed into Jack's suburban and Jack drove them all home, all parting as unlikely friends.

As Geoff drunk himself into a stupor and exposed his colorful arms, he felt worse about drinking than he ever had before.


	2. Chapter 2

Gavin didn't expect Michael and he to grow so close in such a short period of time. It was only the next morning at school that Michael gave the blonde boy his cell phone number and that afternoon that the two were texting up a storm.  Yeah, Gavin still pissed Michael off and Michael still had his temper, but all in all, the two boys clicked in a way Gavin never expected. 

It was the first weekend after the first week of their junior year, the very first Friday night of the school year, and Gavin's parents were arguing.

'What are you up to my boi?' Gavin's fingers flew over the keyboard on his new iPhone and sent the text as  he  listened to his parents.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT WE'RE IN THIS MESS ANYWAY!" Gavin's mother was shouting. Gavin closed his eyes tightly.

"I MADE A MISTAKE EDITH I'M SORRY!" He shouted back. There was a moment of quiet and Gavin sucked in a deep breath. His text chime went off and he touched his thumb to the home button .

"SERIOUSLY MIKE? WE HAD TO MOVE OUT OF THE GOD DAMNED COUNTRY BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO FUCK EVERY SECRETARY IN THE FUCKING CITY!" 

'Nothing my boi, just trying to find somewhere to spend the weekend.'

Gavin looked up with inspiration to his bedroom door and leapt at the chance. He stood and yanked the door open, racing down the hallway and looking down into the entryway  where his parents stood.

"Mum, Dad, can I please have a friend over for the weekend?" Gavin pleaded loudly. The two looked up at him and Gavin's father smiled.

"You made a friend that quick?" Edith asked.

"Yes ma'am. He's new to the school as well." Gavin put on his best pouty face and his mother smiled.

"Well sure darling. Does he drive?" Edith turned away from her husband to focus on her child.

"Yes Mum. I'll give him a ring and let him know to come right on over." Gavin jogged back to his room and shut the door silently as the arguing picked back up.

"NOW WE'RE GOING TO BABYSIT NEW CHILDREN EDITH! DAN WAS A GOOD KID, WHAT IF THESE AMERICAN CHILDREN POISON HIM?" Mike asked. Gavin sighed, already done with the fighting, and turned on his iPod speakers. The Who played over the voices and Gavin brought his phone to his ear and listened to it ring.

"Yes Gavin?" Michael's voice sounded tense.

"Come over right away. I'll text you the address." Gavin told him. Michael sighed with relief.

"I'll text you when I'm outside." 

\--- ---

Michael parked in front of the two story house and looked up. His beat up Focus looked out of place on the road next to nicer vehicles like Camaro's and Mercedes-Benz's. He shrugged and sent Gavin a text saying he was walking to the door while he got out of the car. He reached back in for his backpack -hastily filled with clothes and some video games- and slung it over his shoulder before closing and locking the door behind him. Gavin opened the front door looking very casual in a tee and  bermuda  shorts while Michael walked up in his torn jeans and hand-me down rock concert shirt.

"Hey my boi." Michael said  gratefully  as he entered the home. "Wow, nice place."

"Yeah, my dad bought it. He's hardly here though." Gavin whispered. "He just left."

As he said it, Edith came around the corner. Her makeup was smudged and her eyes were swollen but she smiled brightly as Michael held a hand out.

"I'm Michael Jones, Mrs. Free." He introduced himself. Edith chuckled and shook his hand.

"Puh-lease, call me Edith." She looked around self- consciously .

"You have a beautiful home." Michael said to her. She looked at him and smiled, pulling her hand back.

"It's just a little messy right now." Michael disagreed but said nothing. "Anyway, you two head on up and I'll make you some pancakes in the morning." She pointed towards the stairs and Michael walked towards them.

"Mum, where's dad?" Gavin asked in a low whisper.

"I...he's gone out. He should be back by morning." She responded curly, spinning around and heading back towards her wine glass on the kitchen table. Michael  wisel y  kept heading up the stairs and waited for Gavin at the top. 

"It's alright. One morning, my mom and dad had a fight. I came home from school and she was gone and all my things were packed into boxes. The next week was summer and we were in the stupid car and driving down here." Michael told Gavin as the Brit lead him down the hallway and to a doorway. Gavin opened the door and Michael followed him in.

"I'm sorry Michael." Gavin whispered as Michael tossed his backpack down.

"Don't be sorry, my boi." Michael smiled and climbed into the bed with his new best friend. "I've got you now."

\--- ---

Michael woke up first and was slightly disoriented. The bed wasn't his, the sheets too soft and the pillow too fluffy , and he opened his eyes to see Gavin's large nose right above his face. Gavin's mouth was open and dribbling drool on the white pillows and Michael couldn't help but smile. 

He sat up and yawned, stretching his back, climbing out of the bed. He grabbed his toothbrush from his backpack and headed to the bathroom he passed last night to brush his teeth. By the time he returned, Gavin was awake and looked glad to see Michael.

"Thought you ran out on me last night." Gavin shrugged.

"Oh, Gav, where would I go?" Michael chuckled. "Now I do believe pancakes were promised?"

The two got dressed and headed downstairs to find the place clean and empty. The stove wasn't on and the sink was empty. Gavin went down to his parents' bedroom but the room looked as though it hadn't been slept in.

"Hey Gav, she left a note on the fridge!" Michael called down to his friend. Gavin headed back into the kitchen and pulled the note from Michael's fingers.

"It says: Dearest, we've left for the weekend on a retreat. Should be back by Monday night. You've got your card so order some food for you and your friend. Have a lovely weekend." Gavin sighed and crumpled the note in his hands. "Of course they've gone."

"Don't worry." Michael opened the fridge. "We can just make our own food."

"Have you ever tried to make your own food before Michael? It's hard!" Gavin whined.

"I'm the guest  Gav , you cook for me!" Michael joked. He knew that he would have to take his parents off Gavin's mind, so he went for distraction. "Eggs and bacon should work."

"I can't cook for the life of me, Mi-coo." Gavin toned his accent way up and grinned. "I can make up a right good spot of tea if you'd like?"

"Tea is for British fucks." Michael laughed as Gavin squeaked in defiance. "I'll take a beer."

"The only alcohol my parent's have is wine. We're British." Gavin said. "And I seriously cannot cook Michael."

"Fine, just give me the stupid eggs. I'll make us something." Michael turned the stove on.

After all was said and done, they had runny eggs, some overcooked sausage and burnt toast, but it was the best breakfast the two had shared in a long time. Nothing was said as they ate but they shot each other smiles as they scraped the liquid yolks off the glass plates with the strips of toast. 

By late morning , the two had stripped to their boxers and were swimming in the pool lazily nursing two glasses of red wine. 

By the afternoon, Gavin was tipsy and was punching in the numbers for the other four boys that were his friends. Geoff and Ryan would show up together by seven, followed by Jack and Ray near eight. 

"Let's order a pizza!" Geoff chimed in over the massive amounts of alcohol he carried in under his arms. Ray followed suit with a twelve pack of Dr. Pepper with the excuse of not drinking. Nobody pushed him and he loved it.

"I'm with Geoff on this. I'll even pitch in." Jack offered.

"No, it's alright." Gavin assured as he pulled a MacBook out of a cabinet in the kitchen. "My parents are footing the bill." 

"I mean whatever as long as there is pepperoni." Ray sat at the island and opened one of his cans of soda and took a sip. "Pepperoni kicks ass."

"I agree with you there." Ryan said as he sat next to Ray.

"So two pepperoni, an alfredo, and let's get a three meat pizza as well." Gavin clicked buttons on the computer.

"Get some cheese sticks and a cookie cake, too." Michael told him as he leaned over to see which website Gavin was surfing.

"No problem Michael." Gavin smiled and pressed a few more buttons. He shut the laptop with a snap and nodded. "Done and done!"

"Let's get this party started!" Geoff announced as he opened one of the cans and took a sip. "Ugh, still tastes like shit."

"Alcohol isn't sunshine." Ray reminded them quietly.

"Fuck off." Geoff mumbled. The other five laughed loudly and grabbed drinks, ready to forget about their lives.

\--- ---

Pizza came and was eaten merrily and the six watched Futurama together after. The alcohol in their system took e ffect pretty fast after that and Ray pulled out a blunt.

"Anybody want to catch a  buzz with me?" He asked. Everyone nodded solemnly as Ray lit it up and blew the smoke into the living room light. 

"You know what?" Geoff said as he took a hit. "You guys, you guys are the best friends I've ever had." 

"We've only known each other for a week." Ray pointed out.

"Yeah, but can you feel it Ray?" Geoff took another hit and passed it to Ryan. "We are  s'pposed  to be together."

"It feels that way." Jack agreed as the blunt was passed to him.

"Agreed." Michael said as he eyed the weed. The joint made it's way around the circle until it was shot, and Ray tucked the end piece back into his pocket after snuffing it out on the bottom of his shoe. The air hung heavy around them as they stared at each other, equal parts fucked to the wind, enjoying the silence.

"We could be a gang or a club." Ryan stated.

"The Love Club." Gavin chuckled. Geoff's eyes lit up.

"That's good Gavvers. We could be The Love Club. I fucking love that." Geoff's excitement was contagious and soon the others were on board with it.

"Nobody else is allowed into the club. It'll just be the six of us." Ray whispered. "At least, all six have to approve new members."

"We can do this all the time." Michael said. "Use each other to escape the real world."

"My parents are gone all the time." Gavin admitted. "If they aren't here then we can be."

"It's perfect." Ryan said. "Until we graduate at least."

"Eh, graduation won't split us up. We can still be friends." Jack pointed out. "None of us can afford an out of state school anyway." 

"Only  Gav ." Michael pointed out.

"And I am not going anywhere." Gavin said loudly.

"Well I'm so glad that we are good enough for you!" Geoff laughed.

It was then the six knew that The Love Club would be more than what they thought it would be. It would become who they were.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting to the dirty stuff.

Ray's parents weren't terrible, at least not in his opinion. They fed him and loved him and while he certainly wasn't spoiled by any means, he wanted for nothing.  Before the Club, Ray's days usually went along these lines:

Wake up. Shower. Have breakfast. Walk four blocks to his usual spot. Blazzzzzzzeeeeeeeee. Go to class. Go home. Dinner. Game and blaze again until the buzz wore off. Fall asleep.

He'd felt empty for a very long time, torn between wanting friends and knowing he couldn't make any. He only had two years of school left being a sophomore, and only a handful of years before he was legal. 

He lied to his mom  about two things -being gay and being alone- constantly, his tongue forming elaborate lies of pretty girls and parties and after school meetings, and his poor mother believed every word. His father gave him a box of condoms on his sixteenth birthday with a wink and a pat on the back. 

The detention was a total slip on his part. He knew he stank of weed but he was much too stoned to really care, only really glad that he'd never bring cannabis on campus, and accepted the detention  gratefully .

He knew that all six of them had bonded because that next day at school, Ryan and Jack walked him to class and scent checked his hoodie to make sure his cologne was stronger than the stink of smoke. Geoff ate lunch with him and Gavin the entire week.

Going to Gavin's that weekend change d his entire world. He was high and they were drunk but they made promises to each other, promises that the six couldn’t  ever be split up or be alone again. Promises that were much sweeter when spat from sinful lips, because Ray couldn't help but stare at the way Gavin's lips formed when he spoke. 

What's worse was Ray believed every word spilled  from those drunk lips. He believed it so much that leaving Sunday afternoon set an ache in his chest. He played Halo aggressively to distract it, but he couldn't bring himself to smoke, and instead fell asleep miserably sober when his eyes grew heavy.

\--- ---

"Good morning Ray!" His mother chirped as she piled eggs and bacon onto his plate.

"Good morning mama." Ray's voice was still thick with sleep. "Good morning papa."

"And to you as well mijo." Ray's father looked up from his iPad and smiled from under a thick mustache. "How was the weekend? You were gone for most of it."

"It was good papa. Hung out with the guys and placed some video games." The lie fell easily from well rehearsed lips. His father nodded happily.

"I'm glad you're finally going out with all these friends you talk about." And that was the end of the conversation. The three continued on in silence.

\--- ---

Jack's father didn't relate to his quiet, openly gay son. He was a hunter, a gym buff and a hard businessman whereas Jack was quiet, a reader and a scholar, and obviously openly gay. He was strong but didn't need to work out like his father, made great grades and mostly ignored his father. 

Which was totally fine with Mr. Pattillo.

Both men merely shared the penthouse suite, their schedules conflicting too much for the two to do things like eat dinner together.

Jack sat at the table with a plate of pasta in front of him while his father stood awkwardly at the door.

"You'll be fine here?" He asked his son again. Jack nodded, taking his gaze off his copy of Brave New World and shifting his eyes to his father.

"Yeah dad, I'll be golden." Jack smiled. "I've got your card and  everything . It's only a few days anyway."

"Good,  good ." His dad grabbed his suitcase and opened the door. "I'll text you when I land." He left, locking the door behind him, and Jack rolled his eyes."

"See you in a week, old man." He quietly finished his dinner and set the dish in the sink when he was done. "I'm always fine here...alone." He mumbled, looking around the empty apartment. He pulled his phone out and opened the group text the Club had been using to talk.

'Dad's gone for a week.' -Beardo

'Party @ Pattillo's!' -Tats

'For real?' -Gavvers

'NO, NO PARTIES.' -Beardo

'I'll bring booze.' -Tats

'What's going on?' -Vagabond

'Oi, parties?' -Gavvers

'Someone come get me.' -Mogar

'Me too.' -Brownman

'No booze, just games.' -Beardo

'You're no fun.' -Tats

Jack chuckled and looked aorund the penthouse, cherishing the silence. Once his boys started to arrive however, silence was much less appealing, and he relished in the way Ray would completely focus on whatever was in front of him,  the way Geoff  bent  over laughing and  the fond gave Michael was shooting Gavin when the latter had a particularly British moment.

Ryan and Geoff were sharing the love seat while the other four were spread across the sectional. Ryan was reading The Great Gatsby for school while the others took turns trying to demolish Ray in a game of Halo. Ryan would occasionally look up and give the boys a soft smile before returning to his page .

"I'm good at this!" Gavin complained when Michael yanked the controller from his hands.

"What part of that was good?" Ray teased as he started a new game. Ryan looked up from his book with a cunning grin.

"Try to distract him Gavvers." Ryan advised. Gavin slowly turned to face Ray, who had tuned everything out except the television and the game, and scoot up next to him. Everyone except the two playing watched as Gavin's eyes lit up with an idea and he leaned his head forward, tucking it into the crook of Ray's neck.

On screen, Ray's character died.

Slowly, Gavin's lips reached out and touched Ray's neck just below his ear, and Michael got another kill.

Ray swallowed hard as Gavin's lips planted small kisses along the Puerto Rican's chin. Ray's face turned to look at Gavin, and as if in slow motion -because Ray noticed that when the boys were involved, all time moved slower- Ray's face moved to grab Gavin's lips with his own, slotting their lips together.

Michael began to rub the victory in Ray's face, but he paused as Gavin began to kiss Ray back. The room was quiet again as the two pulled away, both flushed crimson across their faces, as they  realized  the others had been watching.

"Fuck you guys." Ray mumbled, tossing his controller to Jack and speeding off to the bathroom. An awkward air settled around the boys until Geoff cleared his throat.

"Well," He stated. "It was bound to happen eventually."

"I'm just...going...I'll be back." Gavin's eyes were wide as he got up and followed Ray to the bathroom. Michael shrugged and restarted the game.

"At least it was nice to look at." Ryan admitted.

\---

Ray dried his sticky cheeks with trembling hands. It was his first kiss and it had been a ploy. He cleared his throat, not wanting the others to know he'd cried over something so stupid, and groaned at the slight erection he still harbored. His hand shoved against it, trying so hard to imagine dead puppies, as a soft knocking came from the door.

"Ray." It was Gavin. "Open the door. Let me in."

"I'm almost done Gavin." He spoke carefully.

"Please Ray, let's talk about it."

Ray sighed a nd unlocked the door, utterly embarrassed and all but ready for the Club to boot him, when Gavin stood there and took him in; Ray's swollen eyes, tented shorts,  his slight hiccups and  shaking fingers and Gavin felt incredibly guilty. 

"Sorry." Ray mistook the silence. "I'll just go."

"No!" Gavin started. "No, I...was that your first kiss?"

"...yeah, it was...." He mumbled. Gavin shut the bathroom door behind him and turned back to Ray.

"Let me make it up to you."

"How?" Ray asked, confused. Gavin dropped to his knees and unbuttoned Ray's shorts. "Whoa,  Gav ...."

"I want to do this Ray." Gavin assured him. "But my gag reflex is shit." He warned. Ray just nodded because he didn't know what else to do, and he let Gavin pull his dick out. He was hard already and Gavin's nimble fingers made quick work of stroking his shaft, ghosting over his foreskin to pull it back and take the head between his wet lips.

Ray learned two things that night while Gavin's amazing mouth sucked him off: (one) He was loud. His moans echoed off the walls and Gavin must not have cared because he didn't pull off the Puerto Rican's cock until (two) he came and Gavin swallowed.

A thin layer of sweat coated Ray's forehead as he came down from his orgasm. Gavin stood, leaving Ray's cock hanging out, and leaned forward to kiss Ray. He could taste himself, salty and thick, on Gavin's tongue. It gave spark to the kiss, giving him enough courage to reach out and feel Gavin's own erection. His fingers fumbled at the zipper and button but he managed to free Gavin's cock. It was roughly the same size and girth as his own and he felt less self conscious as he took it in his hand and stroked the shaft. 

Gavin was already incredibly turned on, and it didn't take long for the seventeen year old to cum all over the floor. Ray noticed between tender open mouthed kisses that Gavin was quiet compared to himself.

The two departed the bathroom sated and happy and rejoined the other four, secret safe in their minds.


	4. I'm so sorry

Recently my life has taken a few dramatic turns. I'm dealing carefully in my own way so as to not overwork myself.

Right now I only have one job but I'm clocking I'm 60-70 hours a week. I'm balancing my relationship on 300 miles of distance. I'm attempting to put myself through school and basically raising my siblings and two dogs. 

Life is a little complicated.

And to top it off, I want to change the way this story is going lol I plan to leave this one up and unfinished.

Anyone go to RTX? It was awesome! :D

-JustTheTwoOfUs


End file.
